


Can we start a friendship in 7 minutes?

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [8]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bambam and Jungkook are there for like a second respectively, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, blink and you'll miss it yoonkook, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Jisoo and Jennie are put in a closet together.





	Can we start a friendship in 7 minutes?

Jisoo’s always thought of herself as a good person. She's nice, kind, and charming. She helps out her classmates when she can and makes sure to help her teachers clean up after class. Sure, she doesn't have the _best_ grades, but they definitely aren't the worse, and her teachers love her nonetheless.

How, exactly, a good person like herself ended up being friends with Lalisa Manoban and Park Chaeyoung will probably forever remain a mystery to her, honestly. Lisa’s loud and disruptive half the time, which is born out of her puppyesque nature, and Chaeyoung’s pretty normal _except_ when she’s with Lisa, which is probably how Jisoo ended up right about…

“Oh, looks like the bottle landed on Jisoo!” She hears Chaeyoung exclaim as Lisa and her friend Bambam ~~try to~~ subtly high five each other outside of Jisoo’s vision range.

_… here._

It takes Jisoo a second to process what’s said before she turns to the person who spun the bottle. Lisa gets up from her seat on the floor and ushers Jisoo to stand, grabbing her firmly yet gently by the arm and pulling her up. “ _Finally_ , it's Jisoo’s turn to be in the closet!”

Jisoo sighs after her and the other girl have been shoved (or, well, just her since the other girl looked willing) unceremoniously into the closet.

“So,” she hears a voice from her right say, “you're Jisoo, right?”

She nods before catching herself. “Yeah,” she clears her throat, “yeah, I'm Jisoo. And you are?”

Both of their eyes have adjusted enough to see shapes, so the girl holds out her hand. “I'm Jennie Kim, nice to meet you.”

“Oh,” Jisoo’s eyes widen as she shakes Jennie’s hand, “are you a foreigner?”

“Somewhat. I lived in New Zealand for five years and just recently moved back.” Jisoo can see Jennie push her hair back. “That's actually why I'm at this party. Lisa and Chaeyoung though that I could use more friends here, and they actually mentioned you earlier, so…” she gestures her arms around the closet, “yeah. Didn’t think that I'd be trapped in a closet for seven minutes when I came here, though.”

Jisoo laughs. “Yeah, those two are like that. Last time I went to a party with them they played seven minutes in heaven there, too, so this way they could drag me in and get me a girlfriend.”

“Oh no,” Jennie’s smiling and giggling, which is honestly _really_ cute, especially since Jisoo can see her face more, now. “That sounds awful.”

Jisoo nods, fond smile of her face. “Yeah, and it was pretty awkward, too. I'd never even seen her before in my life”

“You don't think that they’re trying to do that now, right?” Jennie’s eyes are bright with amusement.

Jisoo waves her hand and laughs. “Nah, I've come out to them as aro since then, so now they're just trying to see if they can get me laid.”

“ _Oof_ ,” Jennie covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing too loud. “Sorry, but if they think you're getting laid with _me_ , of all people, then they've messed up.”

“Aw, what,” Jisoo jokingly pouts, “am I not cute enough?”

Jennie waves her hands dismissively. “Nope, I'm just ace. Those two don't know it, though, so don't tell.”

“I won't, promise.”

Jennie smiles at her, and it looks like she wants to say something, but before she can the door swings open. Chaeyoung’s sweet voice rings out as she says, “times up, you can come out now.”

Jisoo looks her in the eyes. “I'm an aromantic lesbian.”

Jennie collapses in laughter as Chaeyoung gives her a deadpan look. “Why. Why would you do this. Why are you _like_ this.”

“I don't know, sexuality’s a weird thing.”

“That's not what I-” Chaeyoung cuts herself off with a sigh as Jennie wipes at her own eyes. “You know what, okay. Fine. Walk out now, though?” She sounds annoyed, but the smile tugging at her lips tells a different story.

Jisoo smiles at her and grabs Jennie’s hand before walking out. “Will do!”

“Where are we going?” Jennie asks.

“We,” Jisoo leads her to where everyone had out their coats and bags, “are walking out.” She grabs her bag and coat and waits until Jennie does the same before leading her out.

“You know,” Jennie’s smirking at her, “I don't think this is what Chaeyoung meant when she said to walk out.”

Jisoo shrugs in response. “So?”

Jennie nods in agreement. "You make a valid point.”

  
It's silent the rest of the way as Jisoo leads Jennie to a quaint 24/7 diner. She nods at the waiter who waves at her, already knowing her from all the times she's come this late with Lisa or Chaeyoung.

After Jisoo and Jennie sit at a table he comes over with two menus in hand and two cups of water, setting one of each item in front of both of them.

“Thanks, Jungkook.” Jisoo smiles at his as he responds with, “No problem, call me over when you want to order,” before he walks back to the mint haired person he was talking to, who she recognizes as the person he’s dating.

“So,” Jisoo looks at Jennie, “any reason you brought me here?”

Jisoo puts her elbow on the table and leans her cheek on her palm. “You’re cute, and new, and you mentioned not knowing anyone there but Chaeyoung and Lisa. I thought you might appreciate a meal and a sane friend.”

Jennie laughs. “I guess I should be thanking you, then.”

“Nah, I enjoy the company. Besides, you seem interesting.”

“I could say the same thing, Kim Jisoo.” Jennie lifts an amused eyebrow.

“I'm glad we’re on the same page, Jennie Kim.”

They both laugh before Jennie lifts her cup. “To being stuck in a closet for seven minutes. Cheers!”

 _Damn,_ Jisoo thought _,_ lifting her cup to tap Jennie’s _, looks like I owe Lisa and Chaeyoung a fruit basket or something._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I haven't posted in like two months rip. Happy late pride month!
> 
> (Also y'all can thank my English classmate who got me into blackpink for this even though he just said that he liked them in a passing comment about liking kpop)


End file.
